


Epistolary

by Haberdasher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Multiverse, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: The story of cross-dimensional pen pals.





	Epistolary

Dear Mary,

Hello there. It looks as though you have signed up for the pen pal program over in Dimension 31′C, is that correct? I am so excited to talk to somebody from another dimension- I was actually the first one here in 48\A to sign up, and now everything has finally been hooked up! What is your dimension like? I would be fascinated by anything you could tell me, honestly. Please write back as soon as possible!

Sincerely,

Reginald

 

Dear Reginald,

Yes, I signed up for the program. Glad to see it finally went through. It’s hard to know where to start. Everything seems ordinary, but is your ordinary and my ordinary the same thing? Only one way to find out!

They only gave out names, not any other information, I gather? Assuming so, let me introduce myself properly. I am Mary, I’m 32 years old, and I’m a veterinarian working in the college town of Fayetteville, Arkansas. My cats and I greet you! (Please tell me you know what cats are. Cats ought to be a universal constant.)

Hope all is well in your dimension- that feels so weird just to write, heh.

Sincerely,

Mary

 

Dear Mary,

Yes, I most certainly know what cats are, though I’ve never owned one myself- most unfortunately, I happen to be allergic.

I shall match your introduction with one of my own. I am Reginald, a 39-year-old librarian residing in Salem, North Carolina. I have no animals, so my own greetings will have to suffice.

All is well here, as far as I can tell.

Truth be told, I am not quite sure where to go from here with my writing. I have never been much of a correspondence-keeper, but I could not resist taking part in this grand experiment. Should I just tell you about my day? Today was a rather boring one, but then Sundays are often slow days for the library around here. Or should I ask more about your dimension? Do dinosaurs still roam the earth there? What about coelacanths, or dodos? Who won World War 2? Is Elvis still alive?

Hope this letter finds you well.

Sincerely,

Reginald

 

Dear Reginald,

That is indeed unfortunate. I suppose it’s a good thing that your only interaction with my cats will be through writing, then. No dander to trigger your allergies here. And your own greetings are certainly enough for me!

As for your questions… well, I don’t think anybody really knows what to do with writing here, given that it’s brand new and all, so you’re not alone there. Dinosaurs do not still roam the earth, though the thought of it made me laugh, so bravo for that. Dodos are extinct, too, but I looked it up and apparently coelacanths are still around here! Is that different, then? How exciting! The Allies won World War 2, and Elvis is not still alive, unless you follow some very untrustworthy tabloids. (I kid, I kid. Elvis is definitely dead. Don’t want to confuse you there.)

Today was a bit of a depressing day for me- I had to put a puppy to sleep today at work. I knew it was for the best, but it’s still a rough job. Still, I wouldn’t trade being a veterinarian for the world!

Best of luck and all that jazz,

Mary

 

Dear Mary,

Coelacanths are around in my dimension too, actually, though they were thought extinct for a long while, so I’m afraid that we did not in fact find any differences between our respective dimensions. Oh well. I suppose if it were that easy, we would lose all the fun of discovery.

I am sorry to hear about the puppy you had to put down, but you would know best- if it had to be done, it had to be done. My sympathies.

I had the day off today, so I went and saw Jaws in the theater. Have you seen it? Honestly, it was not my cup of tea- a bit too heavy-handed on the special effects, I think.

Best regards,

Reginald

 

Reginald,

I was disappointed to hear that we hadn’t found something, but in fact, reading further, I found that we have! In my dimension, the movie Jaws came out several decades ago, and has a number of sequels, none of which I’ve seen. Maybe you’re right about saving the fun of discovery for later- I’m excited just thinking about it!

(Now I may have to go back and actually watch Jaws. There are so many classic movies I just never got around to watching…)

-Mary

 

Dear Mary,

I believe that there has been a bit of miscommunication between us again. Jaws originally came out decades ago here, as well; what I saw was the recent remake of it. I greatly preferred the original- it’s a shame that so many of these modern movies are remakes or sequels or some other spin-off rather than film-makers working to create something truly original. In my opinion, classic movies are the way to go if you’re going to watch any films at all- they are, after all, classic for a reason.

Looking forward to hearing from you,

Reginald

 

Reginald,

There has not been a remake of Jaws in my dimension, which is why I assumed you were talking about the old one. Finally, we found a dimensional difference! A shame it’s so… mundane, but I suppose that’s just how it goes. I suppose we might as well report it, minor as the difference may seem.

I’m tempted now to just list off a ton of recent movies and actors and such and see which ones you recognize, but… honestly, I’m not a huge pop culture person! I don’t get out to the movies very often, and I’m horrible at remembering actors’ names and who was in what and so on. I could just look them up, but that doesn’t sound like much fun.

What was fun was getting back together with a bunch of old college buddies last night! We played a bunch of board games, including a long, long game of Settlers of Cataan. (If you haven’t heard of that one, look it up- it’s not terribly well-known here, either, but it’s worth looking into, although you’ve gotta be in it for the long haul, especially with a competitive group like mine!)

Wishing you well,

Mary

 

Dear Mary,

Your dimension made the wiser choice there, then. The recent version of Jaws was just a big money pit as far as I’m concerned. It got very mixed reviews, so I wanted to see what all the fuss was about, but I shouldn’t have bothered.

I did have to look up that game you mentioned- we have it too, but here it’s spelled Settlers of Catan. Another difference, how exciting!

I wonder if there are any games we can play just through writing, since we cannot play board games together. I believe I’ve heard people play chess through letters, would you want to try that?

Best wishes,

Reginald

 

Reginald,

Trust me, my dimension has its fair share of horrible movie remakes. That’s part of why I rarely make it to the theater.

Interesting. I wonder what made them change the name by just one letter? I doubt there’s anything that would connect that to the lack of a Jaws remake. Are all these differences just random chance, then?

And to be perfectly honest, I never learned to play chess, and I have no interest in doing so by letter. I do want to keep in touch, maybe even play some other game of our own devising, but… not that one.

What else is new? See any more… interesting movies? Nothing much has happened here, except that I am sorely tempted to adopt this kitten I’ve been fostering. She gets along so well with the two I already own, and she’s just so CUTE, and… am I starting to become one of those crazy cat ladies? Well, even if I am, there are worse things!

-Mary

 

Reginald,

Did some wires get crossed? I haven’t gotten a response from you, and it’s been weeks since I sent my last letter. Did you get it? Please let me know if you got it- I know I rambled a fair bit, but you don’t have to address all that if you don’t want to, just stay in touch!

-Mary

 

Reginald,

Did I do something to offend you? If I did, I am truly sorry. I’ve talked with others who have pen pals, and they’ve had no trouble, so either it’s something specific to your dimension or you’re just downright ignoring me. Please write back.

-Mary

 

they’re coming

-R

 

Reginald,

Was that from you? I don’t understand. Tell me more.

-Mary

 

Reginald,

Please talk to me!

-Mary

 

Reginald,

…I understand what happened now. I am so, so sorry.

-Mary


End file.
